


As Time Goes By [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil goes back in time to the 1940s to save Steve's life. What he didn't count on was Steve being....well Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Time Goes By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614438) by [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos). 



**Title** : As Time Goes By  
**Fandom** : Avengers  
**Author** : raktajinos  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Steve/Phil  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 1:02:23  
**Summary** : 

> Phil goes back in time to the 1940s to save Steve's life. What he didn't count on was Steve being....well Steve.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/614438/chapters/1107915)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/As%20Time%20Goes%20By.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/AsTimeGoesBy.m4a)


End file.
